Selo 42
by Biasha
Summary: Três pessoas que cujo trabalho é salvar pessoas e caçar coisas. Um Demônio cujo objetivo é abrir a porta para o início do apocalipse. Treze pessoas que cujos os atos passados atrairão o que pensavam nunca existir. Twilight, Supernatural, entre outros
1. Selo 42

_Título_: **Selo 42**  
_Autor(a)_: Beatriz de Souza (Biasha) & Marilia Chinazzo (Lilia)  
_Shipper_: Brooke, Dean, Sam, entre outros.  
_Gênero_: Romance, drama, supernatural, suspense, mistério, universo alternativo (...)  
_Censura_: M - 16 anos.

_Sinopse_:

Três pessoas que cujo trabalho é salvar pessoas e caçar coisas. Um Demônio cujo objetivo é abrir a porta para o início do apocalipse. Treze pessoas que cujos os atos passados e características atrairão o que pensavam nunca existir.

Uma escola cuja heróis, demônios e vítimas se encontraram para a quebra, ou não, se mais um selo.

**Observações**: Nesta fiction há personagens da saga Twilight; da série americana Supernatural e One Tree Hill; da banda McFLY e Linkin Park; personagens de filmes e livros. Uma mistura de todos os personagens, que de um modo, chamam minha atenção.


	2. Novo Trabalho

**Imagem do Capítulo I**: http://**#**i25.**#**tinypic.**#**com/aaehk0**#**.jpg _(apague qualquer "**#**" que estiverem no link, copie o endereço e cole no navegador)_

* * *

**Capítulo I;**  
_Novo trabalho._

Apesar da alta música predominante no interior do automóvel antigo, seus ouvidos captaram o início da música característica de uma ligação. Fechou os olhos claros por míseros segundos, suspirando descrente, e voltou a abri-los para observar a estrada rumo à próxima cidade. Jurou que se fosse Dean mandaria-o para o lugar onde o Sol não bate.

Sua mão direita descolou do volante para ir em direção ao rádio, desligando-o, antes de levá-la ao interior do pequeno porta-luvas, encontrando o celular. Levou-o ao encontro da orelha após abrir o _flip_ ouvindo a voz em tom cínico cumprimentá-la.

- Brooke.

- O que quer agora? Você me ligou há dez minutos, idiota. - Rugiu.

- Justamente por isso que liguei. Você disse que chegaria em cinco minutos e adivinha? Eu te liguei há dez minutos - Ele frisou. - Você poderia fazer sua lata velha andar, pelo menos desta vez, a oitenta quilômetros por hora?

- Dean...vai se fuder.

Dizendo isso o_ flip _do celular foi fechado por seu dedo indicador. Jogou o objeto sobre o banco ao seu lado e inspirou fundo o ar que circulava no automóvel que há uma hora permanecia com os vidros fumes fechados. Seus dedos apertaram agressivamente o botão possibilitando novamente a quebra do silêncio com a música da banda de rock australiana, AC/DC.

Seu corpo doía pelo esforço que foi preciso fazer para finalizar seu trabalho a pouco terminado, mas o sorriso singelo que foi-lhe direcionado após salvar a vida da garota de sete anos recompensou qualquer dor, esforço e trabalho.

Pisou fundo no acelerador percebendo que chegara ao limite de seu automóvel, a paisagem do lado exterior não sendo mais que um mísero borrão. Agradeceu mentalmente após observar os limites da cidade onde encontraria um provável trabalho. Sua atenção voltou-se para o papel sobre o painel e as informações contidas nele. O endereço do local onde encontraria os companheiros de trabalho estava devidamente descrito.

_Down Home Bar  
912 N Garrison Ave, Carthage, MO 64836, United States_

Direcionou o automóvel para a entrada da cidade Carthage, localizada no Estado americano de Missouri, no Condado de Jasper. Observou atentamente por onde percorria como rotineiro, vendo que nada representava perigo. Dirigiu até o local combinado chegando no mesmo após exatos seis minutos. Seu Karmanguia 1966 da cor preta foi estacionado com maestria e se a mínima cautela. Saiu do automóvel sentindo o vento que parecia corta-lhe a pele atingir seu rosto. Jogou os cabelos para caírem sobre suas costas antes de fechar a porta com uma força desnecessária.

Admirou o bar inteiramente feito de madeira antes de adentrá-lo. Em seu interior pessoas cujos rostos eram desconhecidos bebiam e conversavam coisas banais, seus olhos cansados percorrem o recinto até encontrarem os conhecidos; observou-os sentados lado a lado, o mais alto continha o_ laptop _em sua frente, seus olhos estavam fixos em algo presente na tela e seus dedos eram mantidos sobre as teclas, demonstrando a tensão, ao contrário do que estava ao seu lado parecendo tranqüilo enquanto a cerveja contida na garrafa era ingerida.

- Seja bem vinda ao Down Home Bar. - Uma garçonete desejou-lhe quando percebeu sua presença.

Ela sorriu educada e balançou levemente a cabeça, agradecida. Caminhou em passos firmes até os garotos conhecidos por ela e, sem pronunciar qualquer cumprimento, sentou-se de frente para ambos.

- Oi Sam. - Ela disse suavemente quando o mesmo encaro-a esperando alguma saudação.

- Oi Brooke. Parece cansada. - Ele notou ao perceber as olheiras abaixo os olhos claros.

Ela sorriu cansada e suspirou pesadamente, direcionando o olhar para o irmão de Sam. Ele olhava-a com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e com o lábio inferior retorcido, demonstrando irritação.

- Em cinco minutos, hã? - Repreendeu ele.

Brooke revirou os olhos antes de tomar-lhe das mãos a garrafa contendo metade do líquido. Levou o gargalo até os lábios finos, virando-a e despejando a bebida amarga em sua boca, senti-a descer por sua garganta.

- Oh, perdoe-me pelos minutos perdidos de sua estúpida e vazia vida. - Exprimiu furiosa.

Sam observou-os notando as expressões raivosas típicas de momentos que passavam juntos. O garoto indagou, pensou e questionou durante um grande período em um dia qualquer sobre qual era o grande problema por trás do relacionamento de seu irmão com sua amiga. _Relacionamento_. Sim, pois era óbvio que às escuras os dois mantinha uma relação, mesmo que esta só seja sustentada pelo sexo. Pensar sobre o envolvimento de seu irmão com a amiga era mais assustador para sua mente do que tentar compreender seu pai.

Nunca sabia-se o que aconteceria quando palavras fossem ditas ou ações fossem realizadas. Em determinados momentos Brooke e Dean conversam civilizadamente, no minuto seguinte, trocam palavras grosseiras e até mesmo tapas ou socos. Diziam que não importam-se com a integridade física do outro, mas quando a morte estava perigosamente perto - seja para um quanto para outro - não havia obstáculo que não fosse quebrado. Entre eles, o ódio parecia ser recíproco, mas somente observando atentamente era possível notar a tristeza ou mágoa quando alguma frase mal educada era dita. Sempre brigas e mais tarde reconciliações.

Quando se tratava de Brooke Singer e Dean Winchester absolutamente tudo estava sujeito a controvérsia.

- Não ouse falar da minha vida sendo que a sua pode ser considerada...

- Não a chamamos aqui para vocês dois brigarem, Dean. - Sam interrompeu o que seria o começou de uma discussão onde terminaria com sangue envolvido.

Dean lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso antes de respirar pesadamente. Ele juntou suas mãos e entrelaçou os dedos, olhando na direção oposta de Sam. Brooke torceu os lábios em um sorriso cínico e retornou o gargalo da garrafa aos lábios. Era tão engraçado o modo com Sam sempre calava o irmão.

- Então, o que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou percorrendo os olhos ao seu redor, demonstrando desinteresse.

- Lilith. - Limitou-se a responder.

- O que tem a vadia? - Perguntou retornando o olhar para Sam, preocupada. Ajustou-se na cadeira, arrumando a postura, claramente denunciando seu incomodo.

Sam suspirou e observou o irmão que, agora, apoiava seu queixo sobre a mão esquerda. Dean retornou o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ambos compartilhavam dos mesmos sentimentos. Preocupação, ansiedade, angústia...

- Seu pai descobriu que há um selo para ser quebrado nesta cidade. - Dean respondeu calmamente, olhando atentamente para a garota.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, jogando os fios de cabelo para caiam sobre seu olho direito para o lado. Observou o bar novamente, preocupada com o que viria a seguir.

Quando o objetivo do trabalho era impedir que algum selo fosse rompido seu estômago parecia

descolar centímetros para baixo, sentia sua pele suar frio e o coração acelerar.

- E qual seria?

- A morte de seis adolescente. - Sam respondeu consultando as anotações no computador.

Brooke franziu o cenho dividindo o olhar entre Sam e Dean, parecendo confusa.

- Isso? A morte de seis adolescente? - Perguntou movendo as mãos.

- É. - Dean respondeu usando mais o tom de pergunta, olhando após para Sam, que compartilhava da mesma confusão.

Brooke, pelo modo de falar, transpareceu indiferença para os irmãos. Era a morte de seis adolescentes e a quebra da mais um selo, como ela não importava-se com isso?

A garota continha na face a expressão de que algo estava óbvio. As sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas e a cabeça levemente para a frente. Dean balançou a cabeça denunciando sua confusa.

O trio estava confuso, obviamente, pela falta de comunicação.

- Como assim seis adolescentes, Sam? Lilith pode muito bem ir à uma festa que está acontecendo agora, escolher a dedo e matá-los.

- Não, Brooke. A quebra do selo é específica. - Sam explicou calmamente. - Lilith pode sim ir à uma festa que está acontecendo agora e pegar seis adolescentes, porém, eles precisam conter as características certas para o selo ser quebrado.

- Como assim? - Perguntou ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos captaram o movimento de Dean.

Ele levantou-se e caminhou contendo nos lábios um sorriso torto, vi-o se aproximar de uma garota que debruçava-se sobre o balcão, aparentando ser garçonete do local. Brooke trincou o maxilar vendo a proximidade do casal e afirmou a si mesma que o raiva que queimava seu sangue era por conta do desinteresse de Dean pelo caso que poderia terminar com seis adolescentes mortos. Respirou fundo tentando desviar o olhar da cena que causava-lhe cólera, porém só foi capaz quando Sam esforçou sua garganta produzindo um som que chamasse sua atenção.

- Então... - Sam disse sorrindo nervoso. - Como eu disse, há, digamos, regras para Lilith conseguir quebrar o quadragésimo segundo selo.

- Como? - Ela perguntou sobressalta. - Ela já quebrou quarenta e um selos?

Sam franziu o cenho, olhando-a desconfiado. Levou sua mão até a tela do laptop, fechando-o já que não precisaria mais do objeto. Empurrou-o delicadamente para o lado da mesa que estava desocupada e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesma.

- Você não sabia?

- Não, há mais de duas semanas que não vejo vocês. Ninguém me deu notícias. - iInformou.

Sam balançou a cabeça olhando para o irmão, observando por segundos a conversa do mesmo com a garçonete e vendo que a rotina prosseguiria por mais esta noite.

A conversa duraria até o momento do convite abusado do irmão ser feito. Ele sairia acompanhado da mulher rumo ao hotel que estariam hospedados. Sam ocuparia-se durante aproximadamente uma hora, indo a seguir para o mesmo hotel. Às vezes, sendo autorizado a entrar e admirar a expressão de Dean que denunciaria como foi o ato ou, às vezes, sendo obrigado até mesmo esperar o tempo que for necessário do lado de fora.

Seus olhos retornaram para a face angelical a sua frente, vendo que ela expressava desgosto.

- Castiel nos avisou, três dias antes que Dean te ligar, que alguns selos tinham sidos quebrados. - Ele disse evasivo.

Brooke encarou-o perplexa.

- Alguns selos? Ela quebrou vinte e oito selos, Sam, desde a última vez que te vi. - Disse com o tom de voz elevado. - Vinte oito selos. Tudo isso duas semanas.

Sam espalmou as mãos no ar, pedindo calma. Viu a garota respirar fundo antes de esconder o rosto com as palmas das mãos.

_Vinte e oito selos_, pensou assustada.

Como era típico, suas mãos começaram a tremer pelo nervosismo. Sentiu raiva da maneira insignificante como Sam se referiu ao selos, vidas - de qualquer tipo - seriam perdidas se sessenta e seis selos fosse quebrados.

Quarenta e dois. Sessenta e seis.

Tão _próximo_. Tão _mesquinho_. Tão _miserável_.

- Por que não me ligou? - Perguntou de repente.

Sam que mantinha os olhos na madeira clara da mesa, levantou-os mirando Brooke. Viu claramente a mágoa presente em sua expressão retorcida e sentiu-se mal. Sabia que era exatamente essa a reação da garota quando descobrisse que mais selos foram rapidamente quebrados. A vida de Brooke era direcionada à isso. Selos. Demônios. Apocalipse.

- Isso não é assunto para se tratar por um telefone, Brooke. - Disse lançado-lhe um olhar severo.

Ela respirou contrariada e descansou as costas que ardiam no encosto da cadeira inteiramente de madeira. Notou que suas mãos suavam por conta do estado nervoso que se encontrava, passando-as sobre seu jeans para livrar-se do suor. Uma sensação de angústia apertava seu peito e o coração batia fortemente.

Mordeu o lábio inferior a ponto de cortá-lo olhando para o fundo do bar, mesmo que no local nada atraísse sua atenção.

- Tem razão. - Concordou após alguns segundos.

Sam, que estava com a atenção voltada para as coisas acontecendo ao redor, olhou-a interrogativo, entendendo o significado da frase logo depois. Ele apoiou ambas mãos na mesa impulsionando seu corpo para sentar-se na cadeira ao lado, onde anteriormente estava seu irmão. Agora estando de frente para Brooke, suas mãos cobriram as dela de modo confortador.

- Sei que você se dedica de modo que ninguém faz quando o assusto é os selos, mas tente ficar calma, Brooke. - Pediu calmamente alisando suas mãos. - Antes de Lilith conseguir libertar Lúcifer nós acabaremos com ela. - Disse confiante.

- É, talvez. - Concordou.

Mesmo forçando sua mente a pensar positivo algo interiormente impedia à tal coisa. Uma das maiores característica da garota era ser pessimista. Em qualquer momento vivido sempre sua atenção fora direcionada para tudo que pudesse dar errado, por mínimo que seja.

Esse era seu escudo, obrigava-se a pensar no pior ao invés do melhor, assim a decepção não seria tão dolorosa quando algo não terminasse do seu modo. Talvez isso fosse uma de suas qualidades, ou talvez um de seus defeitos.

Moveu os lábios para um sorriso forçado e os olhos para longe do rosto a sua frente, automaticamente olhando para onde Dean antes estava. Procurou-o rapidamente não o encontrando, percebendo que ele já havia deixando o bar, certamente, com a mulher que antes conversava.

Sentiu o espaço que antes era ocupado pelo nervosismo ser tomado por raiva. Será que ele não podia sossegar o facho?

Expeliu o ar pelas narinas e encarou Sam que pareceu não notar sua mudança de humor.

- Em qual hotel estamos hospedados, Sam?

Ele olhou-a por um instante antes de levar o braço direito até o bolso frontal e tirar um envelope dobrado ao meio, onde nele continha o endereço do hotel e a identidade falsificada que Brooke usaria na cidade.

Entregou-o a ela e vendo-a sorrir agradecida, levantando-se e saindo do estabelecimento sem se despedir. Deu os ombros sem compreender o ocorrido e voltou-se para o _laptop_ com o intuito de procurar por mais informações, já que logo pela manhã o trabalho seria iniciado.

* * *

Hey everybody. _Avisando_: preciso de comentários para me estimular a continuar essa joça. Me deixem feliz ao dizer o que estão achando, ok? Seja um elogio ou uma crítica. :)


End file.
